Recently, as cell phone usage on 3G and 4G broadband cellular networks has increased, so too has the average traffic per user and users' expectations of quality of experience (QoE). Operational costs for the cellular network operators are also increasing. Meanwhile, the average revenue per user (ARPU) is decreasing. Because of these trends, network operators have sought techniques to optimize the user's experience and offset costs. To date, such techniques have not proven wholly effective.